youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ritsu
Ritsu (real name Joanne, surname unknown) is the newest member of the Team. Additional information Identity: Secret Identity Citizenship: Poland Alignment: Good Education: expelled from university Marital Status: Single Universe: Earth-16 Created by: Immaturemonster Personality At first Ritsu wanted her teammate to think that she is a mature, calm and even cold person whom did not care about nothing but to have a place to sleep, where to take shower and have something to eat, but in fact she is a very sensitive person, who cries a lot. She is very ashamed of this side of her and mostly because of that she wanted to distance herself from other members of the Team, but also so that she does not get attached to any of them because she had not once been disappointed in human relationships. She seldom talked or smiled and had this aura which gave her teammates an impression that she is not very easily to approach her. However in certain situations her true personality comes out on top and as it turns out she is extremely caring and loving person, who is very worried about the other members of the team and who wants to protect them. Because of this part of her she sometimes gets hurt when she wants help them. Also in reality she wants to be friends with them, but is to shy and afraid to approach them herself. Thanks to Bart other members were able to get to know Ritsu better, who later turned out to be a shy girl, but at the same time also very cheerful and who likes to laugh and fool around. As a catgirl she wants to give her opponenst an impresion that she is a very confident person who can cope with any situation. In reality, however, she is just hiding in herself a scared little girl whom can't really cope up with stressful situations. Also in some situations she tries to use her sex appeal in which she is nor very confident in, but when she is forced into it she can use it very well. (to be continued) Physical apperance Heigh: 5'4 Weight: 58 kg (later) History Early Life (later) Before joining the Team In 2015 she came from Poland after she was kicked out of her home by her mother because she was explled from the university. With her saving she bought a plane ticket to America, and with one suitcase and one bag she arrived to Gotham City. With almost no money and no place to stay she had to stay in homeless shelters. She did some part-time jobs so she could somehow manage but it wasn't enough. She wasn't able to affort even the cheapest apartment. For six months she wandered around town taking every job she could. You could say that she lived quite a nomadic life. After this six months her life completly changed. She wanted to change a scenery hoping that she will find happiness somewhere else, but in reality she strayed in a place where she shouldn't have been at last in that time. In power station nearby there was a breakdown and there has been a radioactive explosion. Miracurously, she survived, but she had to spent a few weeks in hospital. It turned out that the explosion activated her Meta-Gene which gave her new abilities and super powers that she never dreamed of. Wanting to hide this new side of her she escaped from hospital and just like stray cat she again wandered around town, but this time she stayed in abandoned buildings. (to be continued) Present (later) Powers and abilities Even though she is just a human her activated Meta-Gene gave her an ability to have cat's ears and tail, which are black, super hearing thanks to her cat's ears and cat's claws which are very sharp and hard. Also even trought she never learned material arts and she ever was very bad at sports she now is very flexible, fast, agile, nible and she gained streight, but still she is not very strong. During the missions it is common to see that she avoids direct contact with the enemy as her superhuman agility allows her without a problems. She doesn't like to fight because she is afraid of getting hurt and since she is not very strong she isn't able to cope with superstrong opponents. Also she really hates pain very much so she wants to avoid any injuries. In addition, she never practiced any martial arts, so her moves in fights are simply instinctive. Equipment Even though she have her sharp claws and flexibility (and other), she is able to use shurikens and a whip thanks to Batman's and Nightwing's training. Relationships Batman Nightwing Impulse Appearances Gallery skan043.jpg|Ritsu in her costium (which is all black btw.)